To be or Nott to be
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée ou "L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts" . Drabbles écrits pour "HP100"
1. Le blessé malgré lui

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Shakespeare, sans qui l'Angleterre ne serait pas la même, et à son héros Hamlet qui se prend la tête avec son « To be or not to be »

Détournement de la pièce de Molière « Le médecin malgré lui »

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Tadam ! Et une autre série, une ! Avec les Nott père et fils pour en faire les frais. Retour aux Sang-Pur ; on ne se refait pas ! Se déroule après la mort de madame Nott, alors que Théodore a environ cinq ans.

Monsieur Nott n'a pas de prénom. Earnest (« sérieux ») me semble parfaitement convenir (« The importance of being earnest » d'Oscar Wilde). Quant à Madame, Clarissa vient de « Mrs Dalloway » (Virginia Woolf) et Benett de « Pride et Prejudice » (Jane Austen). Clarissa est un prénom très doux qui convient bien sa personnalité (enfin, celle que j'ai imaginée) ; je lui ai inventé toute une histoire, j'espère pouvoir développer ultérieurement.

Défi : Accident

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le blessé malgré lui**

Blessé. A cause de sa négligence. Encore une fois.

Il a envoyé Théo jouer dehors, il faisait si beau, et le manoir est tellement silencieux depuis quelques temps... Las ! Il l'a retrouvé le genou ensanglanté.

Direction Saint Mangouste.

Il vient souvent désormais. Trop souvent. Mais c'est toujours le même choc.

Le médicomage le rassure. Ce n'est rien. Comme toujours.

Il y vient souvent. Pour des petits riens. Toujours.

Mais il se sent si démuni. Il a déjà perdu sa femme ; il ne veut pas perdre son fils ; pas par sa faute.

En réalité, le blessé, c'est lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors, vos premières impressions ?


	2. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Shakespeare, sans qui l'Angleterre ne serait pas la même, et à son héros Hamlet qui se prend la tête avec son « To be or not to be »

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Tadam ! Et une autre série, une ! Avec les Nott père et fils pour en faire les frais. Retour aux Sang-Pur ; on ne se refait pas ! Se déroule après la mort de madame Nott, alors que Théodore a environ cinq ans.

Monsieur Nott n'a pas de prénom. Earnest (« sérieux ») me semble parfaitement convenir (« The importance of being earnest » d'Oscar Wilde). Quant à Madame, Clarissa vient de « Mrs Dalloway » (Virginia Woolf) et Benett de « Pride et Prejudice » (Jane Austen). Clarissa est un prénom très doux qui convient bien sa personnalité (enfin, celle que j'ai imaginée) ; je lui ai inventé toute une histoire, j'espère pouvoir développer ultérieurement.

Défi : Contrat

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare**

Du tri. Dans les affaires de sa femme. Parce qu'il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

Oh, bien sûr, le manoir est suffisamment spacieux pour qu'il conserve toutes ses affaires. Mais il veut aller de l'avant n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il trie. Des lettres, des notes, des photographies. Des parchemins. Par dizaines. Par milliers. Un en particulier.

« Earnest Nott & Clarissa Benett »

Son contrat de mariage. Leur contrat. Leur mariage. Sept ans de mariage. Un petit garçon. A la réflexion, ce n'est pas si mal. Surtout pour un vieil homme comme lui.

Au fond, le manoir est suffisamment spacieux...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de choses, alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez !

La suite la semaine prochaine.


	3. Certains l'aiment en gâteau

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Shakespeare, sans qui l'Angleterre ne serait pas la même, et à son héros Hamlet qui se prend la tête avec son « To be or not to be »

Détournement du titre de l'excellent film de Billy Wilder « Certains l'aiment chaud »

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Tadam ! Et une autre série, une ! Avec les Nott père et fils pour en faire les frais. Retour aux Sang-Pur ; on ne se refait pas ! Se déroule après la mort de madame Nott, alors que Théodore a environ cinq ans.

Monsieur Nott n'a pas de prénom. Earnest (« sérieux ») me semble parfaitement convenir (« The importance of being earnest » d'Oscar Wilde). Quant à Madame, Clarissa vient de « Mrs Dalloway » (Virginia Woolf) et Benett de « Pride et Prejudice » (Jane Austen). Clarissa est un prénom très doux qui convient bien sa personnalité (enfin, celle que j'ai imaginée) ; je lui ai inventé toute une histoire, j'espère pouvoir développer ultérieurement.

Défi : Chocolat

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19 (quel enthousiasme !) et CutieSunshine pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Certains l'aiment en gâteau**

_Meilleur papa du monde._

Ecrit d'une main maladroite. Avec les « P » à l'envers. Et un pâté sur la dernière lettre.

Qu'importe, avec ce tablier il se sent vraiment le meilleur papa du monde. Pourtant il y a de la marge. Parce que la chose informe qui déborde du moule ressemble à tout sauf au gâteau au chocolat du livre de recette. Sur la photographie, miam, mais là... Beurk !

« Je peux en avoir papa s'il-te-plait ? »

Il hésite.

« Allez... J'en veux moi ! Parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait. »

_Meilleur fiston du monde._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux ?


	4. Le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Shakespeare, sans qui l'Angleterre ne serait pas la même, et à son héros Hamlet qui se prend la tête avec son « To be or not to be »

Extrait de la chanson de Francis Cabrel « Je l'aime à mourir »

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Tadam ! Et une autre série, une ! Avec les Nott père et fils pour en faire les frais. Retour aux Sang-Pur ; on ne se refait pas ! Se déroule après la mort de madame Nott, alors que Théodore a environ cinq ans.

Monsieur Nott n'a pas de prénom. Earnest (« sérieux ») me semble parfaitement convenir (« The importance of being earnest » d'Oscar Wilde). Quant à Madame, Clarissa vient de « Mrs Dalloway » (Virginia Woolf) et Benett de « Pride et Prejudice » (Jane Austen). Clarissa est un prénom très doux qui convient bien sa personnalité (enfin, celle que j'ai imaginée) ; je lui ai inventé toute une histoire, j'espère pouvoir développer ultérieurement.

Défi : En catimini

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits**

De lourds nuages sombres plombent de noirceur la pâleur fantomatique de la lune et noient le paysage dans d'impénétrables ténèbres tandis que le vent hurle aux fenêtres, gémissant contre les volets de bois qui grincent atrocement sous ses assauts.

A tâtons dans le noir, une ombre filiforme se faufile jusqu'à la chambre du garçonnet et s'approche du lit à pas de loup. Sa silhouette, dressée dos à la fenêtre, plonge dans l'ombre les draps neigeux dans lesquels le petit dort en toute innocence.

Elle se penche, le borde, l'embrasse. Puis ressort sans bruit en tirant doucement la porte derrière elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A samedi prochain !


	5. Mieux vaut trop que pas assez

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : proverbe

Défi : Farces et attrapes

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss et Paprika star pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mieux vaut trop que pas assez**

Théo est trop sérieux.

C'est sa faute. Un vieil homme comme lui n'est pas un compagnon idéal pour un garçonnet de cinq ans. Il lui faut plus de distractions.

Certains artefacts de chez Zonko sont toutefois un peu effrayants... Mais il a promis à son fils de lui acheter tout ce qu'il voudra, alors...

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plait Théo ? »

Le garçonnet acquiesce, conduit son père sur le seuil du magasin et pointe du doigt une enseigne en contrebas dans la rue.

_Fleury & Bott._

Earnest soupire, légèrement amusé.

Théo est décidément trop sérieux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

N'est-il pas adorable ce petit Théo ?


	6. Honni soit qui mal y pense

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : devise du très prestigieux Ordre de la Jarretière et du souverain d'Angleterre

Défi : Mépris

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss et Paprika star pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Honni soit qui mal y pense**

Pire que l'amour ? Pire que la haine ? Le mépris.

Tous les jours il en fait les frais. Il les entend murmurer, il les voit se retourner, il les sent ironiser.

Tous les jours il en fait les frais. Untel, un autre, n'importe qui ; ses collègues, ses amis, sa belle-famille ; une connaissance, un quidam, un inconnu.

Tous les jours il en fait les frais. Dédaigné, honni, déprécié. Il y a tant à lui reprocher, il le sait.

Mais il laisse dire et médire, car il sait qu'il y a bien pire.

Pire que le mépris ? L'indifférence.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chaud devant

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre: portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou «L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts»)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Défi: Magicobus

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss et Paprika star pour leurs reviews!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chaud devant**

Le démarrage en trombe le cloue à son siège. Ballotté à droite et à gauche, il sent son estomac faire des sauts périlleux tandis que le bus file à vive allure à travers le dédale de la circulation automobile moldue. Chaque virage arrache un crissement de pneu funeste qui le glace d'effroi. Soudain le bus pile net et Earnest évite in extremis le vol plané.

Il peut endurer beaucoup de choses. Et voyager de bien des façons. Mais le Magicobus non! Non, pitié...

Théo aime observer le conducteur, d'accord. Mais par Merlin, qu'il ne prenne pas les commandes!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quel petit garçon n'a jamais rêvé de prendre les commandes d'une voiture, d'un bus, d'un avion? Ah, ce petit Théo, comme je l'aime... Et vous?


	8. Comme un château de cartes

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre: portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou «L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts»)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Défi: Equilibre

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss et Paprika star pour leurs reviews!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comme un château de cartes**

Un château de cartes.

Que Théo bâtit de ses mains habiles. Doucement. Carte à carte. D'un air concentré.

Un souffle suffirait pour tout faire voler.

Comme un château de carte.

Sa reine de cœur s'est envolée, légère et silencieuse.

Et lui, roi de pique, supporte difficilement de devoir porter seul les autres cartes.

Toutes ces petites cartes en équilibre, fragiles et colorées.

« Regarde papa! »

Le château est terminé, dressé tout en pleins et en creux.

Un sourire satisfait. Un dernier regard émerveillé. Un grand mouvement du poignet. Toutes les cartes envolées.

Au fond, il suffit de recommencer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vos impressions?

A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Seuls au monde

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : inspiré par « Seul au monde », film de 2001 de Robert Zemeckis avec Tom Hanks et Helen Hunt

Défi : Cauchemar

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Seuls au monde**

« Maman ! Maman... Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan... »

Il se précipite à son chevet, le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre sa poitrine. Il le sent frissonner et hoqueter et sangloter, tout contre lui, la chair de sa chair, son fils unique et chéri, et chaque soubresaut lacère son cœur de père.

« Je veux... ma... mamaaaan... »

Les sanglots étouffent sa voix, il suffoque, de grosses larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

Earnest se sent si impuissant...

Et tandis que son fils sanglote toujours « Maman, maman... », il laisse ses larmes se mêler aux siennes.

_Clarissa, Clarissa ! Clarissa..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je le trouve très émouvant celui-là. Rien que de le relire, snif...


	10. Pas à pas

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

Défi : Habitude

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pas à pas**

Le réveiller. Lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Ne pas laisser ramollir les céréales dans le lait. Choisir ses vêtements. Essayer de les assortir. Nouer ses lacets. L'envoyer jouer dehors. Préparer le déjeuner. Faire souvent des pommes sautées. Et des tartelettes à la citrouille. Surveiller le brossage de dent. Lui faire faire la sieste. Ne pas oublier le gouter. Jouer avec lui. Interdire les bonbons avant le diner. Les autoriser à l'occasion. Le mettre en pyjama. L'envoyer se coucher. Lui lire une histoire. Le border. L'embrasser. Laisser la veilleuse allumée.

Recommencer.

Le lendemain.

Le jour d'après.

...

L'avoir toujours à ses côtés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Une petite review ?

Bonne semaine ; à samedi !


	11. Besoin d'un peu d'ordre ?

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

Défi : Auror

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Besoin d'un peu d'ordre ?**

Ils ne les laisseront donc jamais en paix ! Au moindre problème, les soupçons du Ministère se portent instantanément vers eux, Mangemorts plus ou moins repentis. Cinq ans que les Aurors débarquent pour un oui ou un non !

Il en a assez...

« Papa... Qui est-ce ?

- Des Aurors.

- Ils servent à quoi ?

- A maintenir l'ordre.

- Pourquoi ils fouillent tous les meubles de la maison alors ? Ils vont ranger après ?

- Et comment... »

Wahou. Théo veut être auror plus tard : ce sera tellement plus simple pour ranger sa chambre !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas une bonne raison de devenir auror ?!


	12. Lire attentivement la notice

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

Défi : Effet secondaire

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lire attentivement la notice**

_A consommer avec modération. _

_Nuit gravement à la santé. _

_Consulter votre médicomage avant de prendre le balai. _

_Peut avoir des effets indésirables._

_Ne pas excéder la dose recommandée. _

Effaré il repose précipitamment le sachet sur la table. Par Merlin, c'est un paquet de fondants au chocolat ou une potion de détrollisation qu'il vient d'acheter ?!

Enfin, les effets ne peuvent pas être pires que ceux de la dernière fois : trois jours d'observation à Saint Mangouste pour intoxication alimentaire... A cause du gâteau au chocolat fait maison.

Alors, en comparaison, les cochonneries de chez Honeydukes c'est de la gnognotte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un petit clin d'oeil au drabble 3 !

Allez, à la semaine prochaine !


	13. La veuve soyeuse

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement de « La veuve joyeuse » : opérette en trois actes de Franz Lehar, film et comédie musicale ; thème musical de l'excellentissime film d'Hitchcock « L'ombre d'un doute ». Le terme « veuve noire » recouvre plusieurs espèces d'araignées particulièrement venimeuses ; on attribue ce nom au fait que la femelle mange le mâle après l'accouplement.

Défi : Superstition

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La veuve soyeuse**

_Araignée du matin chagrin._

Saleté de bestiole ! Elle l'a eu par surprise. Résultat : un pas de travers, une chute sur le château fort de Théo, le donjon complètement écrabouillé, des yeux embués de larmes, un terrible mal de dos.

_Araignée du midi souci._

Encore elle ! Saleté... Il a promis de réparer le château. Mais il a tellement mal au dos... Ouch, sortir en acheter un autre serait pire. Et Théo qui boude toujours dans sa chambre...

_Araignée du soir espoir._

Tiens, qui voilà ? Manquait plus qu'elle... Il décide de ne pas l'écraser. Après tout, sait-on jamais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un autre tout de suite !


	14. Un sujet explosif

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Rumeur

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star et Cixi pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un sujet explosif**

Comme une trainée de poudre de cheminette, la rumeur s'est répandue. _C'est un mariage arrangé._ Et les langues de vipère se sont amplement déliées.

_Elle l'épouse pour son argent... Il l'épouse pour sa jeunesse... Elle l'a ensorcelé... Il l'a mise enceinte... Leur mariage ne durera pas... La naissance du petit est un accident... Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble... C'est sûrement lui qui l'a tuée... _

Théo était là. Earnest a mis son poing dans la figure du connard qui a osé prononcer une horreur pareil et les pieds à Azkaban pour la première fois de sa vie. Sans regret.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Non, les Sang-Pur ne font pas tous des mariages arrangés. Non, tous les mariages arrangés ne sont pas malheureux. Non, tous les Sang-Pur ne passent pas obligatoirement par Azkaban. Oui, je préfère les méchants !

Et puis d'abord c'est moi qui raconte...


	15. Triste tropisme

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : référence au livre « Tristes tropiques » de Claude Lévi-Strauss publié en 1955

Défi : Détraqueur

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika Star, Cixi et Basmoka pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leur mise en favoris et Tigrou19, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Selka93 pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Triste tropisme**

Azkaban. Une semaine pour coups et blessures volontaires. Tsssk.

Combien pour les blessures que les détraqueurs lui ont infligées ? Combien ?!

« Papa... Ça va ? »

Il se force à sourire tant l'inquiétude de son fils est grande.

« Oui... Et toi ? C'était bien chez ta tante Lizzy ?

- Mmmm. »

Silence de Théo. Qui enchaine.

« Tu es content d'être revenu, hein ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tant mieux. J'avais peur, j'ai lu que les détraqueurs rendaient triste...

- C'est vrai...

- Oui mais, si tu l'es déjà, il se passe quoi ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Besoin d'un mouchoir ?

En tant cas, voici un nouveau membre de la famille : tante Lizzy ! C'est la sœur de Clarissa, elle est mariée, a deux filles, travaille au Ministère, oh, et puis vous verrez au fur et à mesure...


	16. Le vieil homme est amer

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement du roman « Le vieil homme et la mer » d'Ernest Hemingway (1952) ; j'avoue, j'adore détourner ce titre, c'est trop facile !

Défi : Contact

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika Star, Cixi et Basmoka pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leur mise en favoris et Tigrou19, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Selka93 pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le vieil homme est amer**

Enfermé dans son manoir comme dans une tour d'ivoire, il se laisse gangréner par la solitude, la tristesse et l'égoïsme. Jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir il croise son fils.

Alors, comme un bernard-l'ermite, il ose s'aventurer hors de sa coquille.

« Papa... Papa ! Tu viens ? »

Théo est désormais son seul compagnon de solitude. Quel triste constat ! Quel égoïsme... C'est à lui de faire des efforts pour aller vers les autres bon sang ! Ce ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

Il sert fortement sa petite main dans la sienne. Et avance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les deux suivants sont plus gais. Rassurés ?

A samedi prochain alors ?


	17. Small is beautiful

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Petits bonheurs

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika Star, Cixi et Basmoka pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leur mise en favoris et Tigrou19, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Selka93 pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Small is beautiful**

« Tu es heureux Théo ? »

Et comme son fils ouvre de grands yeux surpris, il se tance mentalement : quelle idée de demander une chose pareille à un petit garçon ?! Son petit garçon ! Qui le fixe gravement avant de répondre posément.

« Et toi papa ? »

...

« Tu dis souvent que vivre avec maman c'était le bonheur. Un grand bonheur... Mais maintenant elle n'est plus là... Il n'y que moi... Dis papa, même s'il n'y a que moi, je suis quand même un petit bonheur pour toi ? »

_Le plus grand de tous. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un mouchoir ?


	18. Le petit lord Fauntleroy

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : livre pour enfant de Frances Hodgson Burnett (1849-1924) paru en 1886

Défi : Crossover

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika Star, Cixi et Basmoka pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine pour leur mise en favoris et Tigrou19, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Selka93 pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le petit lord Fauntleroy**

Des voisins ? De New-York ? Avec un enfant ?

Comme c'est tentant... Théo escalade le mur mitoyen et tombe nez-à-nez avec le petit voisin.

Eclats de rire.

« Théodore Nott, enchanté.

- Cédric Erroll, de même.

- Tu vas habiter ici avec tes parents ?

- Non, avec ma maman. Je n'ai plus qu'elle.

- Moi je n'ai plus que mon papa.

- ...

- On pourrait former une famille tous les quatre.

- Oh oui ! Mais mon grand-père m'attend pour être son héritier...

- Je comprends. Dommage.

- On reste amis ?

- Bien sûr !»

Sourires.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sont-ils pas adorables ces deux petits ? * complètement sous le charme *


	19. Jouer au quidditch comme un manche

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : jeu de mots vaseux

Défi : Quidditch

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika Star, Cixi et Basmoka pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jouer au quidditch comme un manche**

« Mais non papa, le souaffle tu dois l'envoyer dans un des trois anneaux ; ce sont les cognards qu'il faut éviter. Viens, on recommence... Oui, c'est ça ! Tu as vu, c'est pas compliqué... Moi je veux bien faire du quidditch, mais tu dois en faire avec moi ! Oncle Will sait jouer lui... Attention au cognard... Attention ! Comme ça, on est quatre avec Clover et Alex, et on peut faire deux équipes. Sam est trop petite, et... Non ! Attends, je te montre...»

C'est vrai, Earnest l'avoue volontiers, au quidditch il se débrouille comme un manche !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oui, les trois cousines ont les prénoms des « Totally Spies »... Mais c'est mûrement réfléchi ! Si, si ! L'explication est un peu longue, mais je vous la donnerai un jour, promis (au drabble 29 pour être exacte).


	20. Le vampire du placard aux balais

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement d'une nouvelle de Pierre Gripari, « La sorcière du placard aux balais » (Contes de la rue Broca)

Défi : Vampire

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss et Paprika star pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le vampire du placard aux balais**

Théo se penche vers sa petite cousine et fronce les sourcils d'un air qui se veut menaçant.

« Sam... C'est toi qui as mangé toutes les Chocogrenouilles, hum ? ... Tu sais, c'est pas bien. Si tu recommences, je t'enferme dans le placard à balai !

- Même pas peur !

- Tu devrais pourtant... Il y a un vampire dans le placard ! Tout blanc, avec les yeux rouges et de longues dents.

- Même pas vrai...

- Ah oui, viens voir alors si tu ne me crois pas... »

BOUH !

Earnest bondit hors du placard.

Mouahahahahah... Hum.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A bientôt ! (peut-être mercredi si dans un élan de générosité je poste pour Noël... Et surtout si ma connexion internet fonctionne !)


	21. Grandeur et arrogance

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : inspiré par un roman de Balzac paru en 1837 : « César Birotteau (Histoire de la grandeur et de la décadence de César Birotteau) »

Défi : Arrogance

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn et Sati-san pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Grandeur et arrogance**

Le problème des petites communautés, c'est que tout le monde se connaît. Et qu'il est inévitable de croiser des gens qu'on préférerait éviter.

_Madame Londubat._

_Monsieur Nott._

Un élégant salut de la tête et il la laisse sortir de chez Fleury & Bott. Un geste de remerciement mécanique et elle grimace un sourire qui ne trompe personne. Cette vieille harpie est d'une telle arrogance envers lui... Envers tous peut-être d'ailleurs.

Sous prétexte que son fils est un héros et qu'elle élève son petit-fils.

Et alors ? Lui c'est de son fils dont il s'occupe. Et ça le rend très fier.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un petit bonus pour Noël !


	22. Le petit poucet

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : célèbre conte de Charles Perrault, tiré des « Contes de ma mère l'Oye » (1697).

Défi : Carte du Maraudeur

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn et Sati-san pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le petit poucet**

Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais les événements ont pris une tournure légèrement déplaisante... Le manoir est si grand, si vide, si froid. Si mort.

Seul. Perdu. Sans repère. Il erre comme une âme en peine. Hante les couloirs déserts. Passe comme une ombre dans chaque pièce.

Tout seul. Vraiment tout seul. Et tout petit dans ce grand manoir. Et Théo qui est encore bien plus petit que lui...

Il lui faudrait une carte magique pour le retrouver, son petit garçon adoré.

Bon, c'est clair, la prochaine fois, il limitera le terrain de jeu de « Loup-garou y-es-tu ».

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors ? C'est pas adorable ?

Deux autres samedi, comme d'habitude. Et en attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !


	23. Le maitre et l'élève

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Démonstration

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn et Sati-san pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le maître et l'élève**

« Dis papa comment tu fais ? Tu veux bien me montrer s'il-te-plait ? »

Earnest se rengorge, pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à bricoler un château fort digne de ce nom ; Théo en aura deux comme ça, un pour le chevalier blanc l'autre pour le Grand-Vilain-Pas-Beau. C'est qu'il est plutôt doué de ses dix doigts au fond. Excepté en cuisine, et notamment en pâtisserie, bien sûr.

Avec emphase, il retire les pinces de soutien et... Patatras !

Théo éclate de rire.

Earnest en reste pétrifié.

_Dis Théo comment tu fais ? Tu veux bien me montrer s'il-te-plait ? _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un autre tout de suite.


	24. Jeux d'enfant

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Promesse

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn et Sati-san pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jeux d'enfant**

Les quatre cousins reviennent tout guillerets du jardin, des fleurs plein leurs cheveux.

« Tu as vu maman comme on est beau ?

- C'est pour un mariage !

- Oui, le mariage de Théo et Clover !

- Même que moi j'étais le témoin, même si je sais pas ce que c'est...

- On s'est promis un amour éternel !

- Et maintenant on vient chercher le gâteau de mariage.

- Oh oui, le gâteau ! »

Earnest et sa belle-sœur échangent un regard à la fois amusé et gêné.

Comment leur dire ?

Oh, après tout, quelle importance...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Que c'est mignon quand c'est petit et innocent... C'est vrai ça, qui ne s'est jamais marié avec ses petits cousins ?

Allez, bonne année à tous et à samedi prochain !


	25. L'amour en ce jardin

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement de « La Mort en ce jardin », film franco-mexicain réalisé par Luis Buñuel sorti en 1956.

Défi : Jardin

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle et Lupiot pour leurs reviews !

Désolée pour le retard !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'amour en ce jardin**

« Théo, il fait beau ; vas donc jouer un peu dehors.

- Mais je lis !

- Vas lire dehors alors... »

A contrecœur, le garçonnet sort du manoir pour aller s'asseoir dans le jardin.

L'air, empli du bourdonnement des insectes et du chant des rossignols, embaume l'herbe grasse et fleurie. Une brise légère agite les rameaux verdoyants des arbres dans lesquels jouent les rayons dorés du soleil.

Il repose son livre.

« Papa, on fait une partie de quidditch ? »

_Théo, tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de lire..._

« D'accord, j'arrive ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Toujours aussi mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça me rappelle mon enfance : mes parents voulaient toujours que j'aille jouer dans le jardin au lieu de rester enfermée dans ma chambre à lire... Ah, c'est loin tout ça !


	26. La fantastique épopée du Chevalier Blanc

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Duel

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle et Lupiot pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La fantastique épopée du Chevalier Blanc**

_Viens te battre !_

_Non. La violence ne résout rien._

_Froussard ! Tu n'es pas un homme. _

_C'est vrai. Je suis un elfe silvain. Et je m'appelle Legoduplo._

_Haaaaaaa... Le Grand-Vilain-Pas-Beau ! _

_Je te retrouve enfin Chevalier Blanc ! Ton heure a sonné !_

_En garde ! _

_Qui es-tu ? _

_Legoduplo. Enchanté. _

_Pas moi ! Zioummmmmm _

_Fshhhhhhhh... _

_Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! Lâche, tu ne payes rien pour attendre._

_Je suis occupé là ! Je me bats déjà contre l'autre gros plein de soupe. _

_C'est Grand-Vilain-Pas-Beau mon nom !_

_Qu'importe, on se battra en duel à trois !_

_..._

Earnest sourit. Ah, Théo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En fait, tout est parti d'une expression que mon père emploie tout le temps : « se battre en duel à trois » (par exemple, il y a trois frites qui se battent en duel au fond du plat, qui veut les finir ?). Ce qui est contradictoire avec le mot « duel » qui signifie « se battre à deux ». Donc voilà. Hum. Faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie !

A la semaine prochaine, promis !


	27. Nul n'est prophète en son pays

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : proverbe fort juste

Défi : Prophétie

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle et Lupiot pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nul n'est prophète en son pays**

« Je sais ce que je veux faire quand je serai grand ! »

Earnest lève des sourcils interrogateurs. Qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois-ci ? Il y a eu successivement : goûteur de fondants au chocolat, dresseur de dragons en peluche, lanceur de gnomes, pourfendeur de grands vilains pas beaux, explorateurs d'étoile filante et zigouilleur de citrouilles.

« Prophète ! »

Ah. C'est moins drôle que d'habitude...

« Pour pouvoir voyager beaucoup ! »

En fait si...

« Oui parce que nul n'est prophète en son pays ! »

Brave petit, il a déjà tout compris à la vie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le défi « Proverbes et dictons » de PomPomPower a indéniablement laissé des traces... Merci à tous de suivre cette série !


	28. Le fils unique et préféré

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Frère et sœur

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle et Lupiot pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le fils unique et préféré**

Théo est fils unique.

Merlin soit loué, il a trois cousines. Comme elles ont sensiblement son âge, ce sont de parfaites compagnes de jeu. Il est moins seul ainsi. C'est pourquoi Earnest se félicite chaudement de les inviter régulièrement au manoir Nott. Pourtant il aurait de quoi être refroidi ! Sous leur dehors de petites filles modèles, ces trois chipies mettent plus d'animation qu'une horde de vélanes en furie !

Alors même s'il sait que c'est extrêmement égoïste, il ne prétend d'ailleurs pas le contraire, Earnest ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, Merlin soit loué, Théo est fils unique !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux autres la semaine prochaine !


	29. Le vieil homme et la mère

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : encore merci à ce cher Hemingway !

Défi : Out of comfort (POV Molly Weasley ; c'est vraiment du « Out of comfort » pour moi ! Mais ça ne rend pas si mal...)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot et Shanessia pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le vieil homme et la mère**

Elle le croise chez Fleury & Bott. Elle a un mouvement de recul. Il flâne devant les livres pour enfants. Ça la surprend. Puis elle se souvient qu'il a un fils du même âge que son Ronnie. Pauvre petit ! Seul avec cet homme. Un vieillard. Un Mangemort ! Merlin, que font les Aurors ! Et la famille alors ? Tout le monde sait que les Montgomery doivent gérer leur carrière au ministère avec un mangemort pour beau-frère ; ne pourraient-ils pas se soucier davantage du bien-être de leur neveu ? Quelle tristesse.

Enfin, elle dit ça elle dit rien...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vos impressions ?


	30. Session extraordinaire au Ministère

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Cheminée, boulot, dodo

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot et Shanessia pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Session extraordinaire au Ministère**

Le Ministère organise la journée « Emmenez votre enfant au travail ». Soit. Earnest serait ravi d'y aller avec son fils, si seulement il y travaillait ! Du Ministère, il connaît surtout les salles d'audience hélas.

Elizabeth lui a proposé de prendre Théo ; elle aura déjà Alexandra et Samantha alors... Pourquoi pas ?

Earnest et Théo prennent la poudre de cheminette_ non Théo, pas le Magicobus ! _ pour arriver dans un atrium débordant de gamins surexcités : Malfoy junior, la fratrie rouquine au grand complet, la petite Bones...

C'est clair, ce ne sera pas un jour ordinaire !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et maintenant, comme promis, quelques explications sur les prénoms des cousines et sur la belle-famille en général.

Dans le livre 5, Harry et Ron voit passer 2 sœurs dont le petit frère a été tué par Fenrir Greyback, les sœurs Montgomery. La première fois que je l'ai lu, je suis passée à côté. La deuxième fois, j'ai été horrifiée de ma propre insensibilité : en fait, comme on ne le connaît pas, on ne ressent pas grand-chose. Donc pour y remédier, j'ai décidé d'inventer la famille Montgomery !

Le nom qui s'est imposé est Elizabeth. Après quelques recherches sur internet, j'ai compris pourquoi : Elizabeth Montgomery est l'actrice qui interprète Samantha Stevens ! Impeccable : les prénoms des deux filles sont tout trouvés : Samantha et Tabatha. Et Adam pour le prénom du petit garçon.

Mais Tabatha je n'aime pas trop, donc je cherche d'autres Samantha. Et là, illumination : les Totally Spies. On a donc Samantha, Alexandra et Clover. Samantha et Alexandra sont les deux sœurs Montgomery et Clover est leur cousine.

Et pour montrer que tout le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, je mets Alex à Serdaigle, Sam à Serpentard, et je fais travailler leurs parents aux Ministère.

Je m'arrête là, même si j'ai encore beaucoup à dire sur cette famille (très utile au demeurant !). J'espère que vous aimerez ces personnages autant que moi !


	31. Orage et désespoir

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement d'une célèbre tirade de Don Diègue dans le « Cid » de Corneille : « O rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie / N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? »

Défi : Forêt interdite

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Désolée pour ces 8 mois de silence ! J'ai eu d'autre priorités que l'écriture ces derniers temps mais je ne compte pas y renoncer pour autant ; voilà, c'est dit. ^^

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot et Shanessia pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Orage et désespoir**

Les gouttes qui coulent le long de la vitre sont comme des larmes qui roulent sur son visage.

Qu'il s'éloigne un peu et son reflet retrouve sa gaieté : demain, c'est promenade en forêt ! Alors il vaut mieux qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui.

« J'espère qu'il fera beau demain, hein papa ? »

Earnest ne répond rien.

Les pique-niques en forêt, c'est Clarissa qui les aimait. Alors à sa mort il s'est interdit d'y retourner. Mais Théo a insisté...

Il pose son front contre le carreau. Expire lentement pour embuer le verre. Et du bout du doigt dessine un petit cœur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comment ai-je pu passer autant de temps sans Earnest et Théo ?!

Je ne sais pas si vous aimez lire, mais moi j'aime écrire... *se rend compte à quel point cela lui a manqué et jure qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus* ^_^


	32. Du bon usage d'un sortilège

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Accio

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot et Shanessia pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Du bon usage d'un sortilège**

« Théo, viens prendre ton bain ! »

Silence. Soupir de lassitude. Théo est une vraie tête de mule parfois : dix minutes qu'il l'appelle pour prendre son bain ; l'eau va refroidir !

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

« Accio Théo... »

...

« Théo, sors de ton bain ! »

Silence. Soupir de lassitude. Il entend le clapotis de l'eau et le babillement de son fils. Et dire que ce garnement ne voulait pas prendre son bain ! Dix minutes maintenant qu'il l'appelle pour diner ; le repas va être froid !

« Accio Théo... »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dites-moi que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé enfant, je ne vous croirai pas ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine.


	33. Discussion à bâtons corrompus

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : jeu de mots vaseux

Défi : Corruption

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou et Kéza pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Discussion à bâtons (cor)rompus**

_En garde Chevalier Blanc !_

_Non ! Je ne me suis pas corrompu dans les travaux guerriers pour voir en un jour fleurir tous mes lauriers. _

_Bravo... _

_Bien dit !_

_Silence où je fais évacuer la salle, ordonne Legoduplo..._

Earnest sourit tendrement. Théo a vraiment été emballé par la journée du Ministère...

« Théo, à table !

- Tentative de corruption sur agent en fonction ? Ça peut coûter cher... »

Petit garnement... Privé de dessert !

« Oh non... Si je te fais un câlin, j'en aurai ? »

Tentative de corruption sur papa gâteau, ça coûte combien ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Désolée d'avoir massacré la magnifique tirade de Don Diègue dans « Le Cid » de Corneille...


	34. Heart of sadness

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : hommage au roman Joseph Conrad, « Heart of darkness »

Défi : Tour d'astronomie

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou et Kéza pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Heart of sadness**

Quand Earnest se décide à sortir de sa tour d'ivoire, il se sent toujours un peu coupable envers son petit garçon ; il a l'impression de l'abandonner. Si ce n'était qu'une impression ! Clarissa lui manque au moins autant qu'à lui...

Et le couvrir de cadeaux ne changera pas les choses. Même si le dernier en date remporte un franc succès. Un télescope. Pour observer les étoiles.

_Et maman au milieu d'elles._

Son cœur s'est serré. Comme toujours quand Théo évoque sa mère.

« Une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu Théo, vite ! »

_Faites que ma maman revienne..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est triste, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute : c'est J.K. Rowling qui a fait de Théo un orphelin de mère... Bon, ok, c'est vraiment très triste. Désolée. ^^'


	35. Crise de la quarantaine

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : jeu de mots sur la « quarantaine »

Défi : Contagion

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou, Kéza et Caprice K pour leurs reviews !

**MERCI A TOUS !** Grâce à vous, je viens d'atteindre les 100 reviews, et Merlin sait combien cela me fait chaud au cœur. ^___^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Crise de la quarantaine**

Allongé entre des draps blancs et frais dans le calme reposant de sa grande chambre doucement éclairée par les rayons du soleil à travers les voilages, il contemple le plafond d'un air absent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuie ! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite dragoncelle... Merci les petites cousines : elles n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de contaminer Théo ! Pauvre petit... Et pauvre de lui ! La dragoncelle est extrêmement dangereuse pour les adultes qui ne l'ont pas eue enfants. C'est malheureusement son cas...

Earnest pousse un nouveau soupir. Décidément, ce n'est pas drôle d'être en quarantaine !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hé hé... Pauvre Earnest.


	36. L'histoire de la vie

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : célèbre chanson du « Roi Lion » ; oui, j'ai été plus inspirée...

Défi : Felix felicis

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou, Kéza et Caprice K pour leurs reviews !

**MERCI A TOUS !** Grâce à vous, je viens d'atteindre les 100 reviews, et Merlin sait combien cela me fait chaud au cœur. ^___^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'histoire de la vie**

Earnest trouve qu'il a de la chance dans son malheur. Lui, un vieux célibataire endurci, est devenu mari et père ; le rêve. La mort de Clarissa a été un cataclysme. Encore maintenant il en souffre. Encore maintenant et pour toujours. Heureusement il y a Théo.

Théo. Earnest est prêt à n'importe quoi pour faire son bonheur. Même à une ou deux gouttes de Felix felicis. De la chance en bouteille ! Le rêve, non ? Mais il ne suffit pas de rêver. Autrement, c'est en perfusion qu'il faudrait en consommer.

Il n'y a pas de recette magique pour vivre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux autres samedi prochain. Bonne semaine à tous !


	37. Point de rupture

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : incroyable mais vrai, il y un jeu de mot !

Défi : Point de rupture

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou Black, Kéza, Caprice K, Lady Arlequin, Anon Yme et Bmw pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Point de rupture**

Les raisons ne manquent évidemment pas.

De part et d'autre.

Earnest trouve sa belle-sœur autoritaire, hautaine, pointilleuse, rabat-joie, égoïste, carriériste, insupportable, caractérielle, collet-monté, sèche, prétentieuse.

Elizabeth trouve son beau-frère indolent, égoïste, mou, hautain, sinistre, infréquentable, dévoyé, rabat-joie, sombre, lunatique, prétentieux.

Mais au milieu d'eux se trouvent les enfants. Théodore, Alexandra et Samantha. Les trois cousins s'adorent. Et ça, ni Earnest ni Elizabeth ne peuvent l'ignorer.

Alors Earnest le jure, pour le bien de son petit Théo adoré, il n'y aura point de rupture entre eux deux !

_Même si, par Merlin, ce ne sont évidemment pas les raisons qui manquent..._


	38. Impair et père

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Bébé

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou Black, Kéza, Caprice K, Lady Arlequin, Anon Yme et Bmw pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Impair et père**

De son propre aveu, Earnest n'est pas un père idéal.

La naissance de Théo a été un évènement dont il n'a malheureusement mesuré toute l'ampleur qu'à la mort de Clarissa, quand il s'est retrouvé seul dans son grand manoir silencieux avec un petit garçon de cinq ans qui aurait pu être son petit-fils.

Alors il a fait comme tous les parents du monde : il s'est lancé. Sans filet. En espérant ne pas tout rater.

Earnest fait tout pour y arriver : il n'a pas su profiter de Théo bébé, mais il fera de son petit garçon un homme bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux autres la semaine prochaine, normalement. ^^


	39. Graine de génie

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Génie

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou Black, Kéza, Caprice K, Lady Arlequin, Anon Yme, Bmw et DameLicorne pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Graine de génie**

_Petit Dragon Vert frotte la lampe magique et dans un panache de fumée un génie en sort. _

_« Je suis à tes ordres Petit Dragon Vert. Quel est ton souhait ? »_

Earnest grossit sa voix pour imiter le génie. Encore une chose qu'il a dû apprendre : raconter l'histoire du soir. Théo y tient beaucoup, même s'il sait lire. Earnest apprécie. Théo est décidément très éveillé, très intelligent, très sérieux. Trop ?

« Tu sais quoi papa ? Moi à la place de Petit Dragon Vert, j'aurais fait le souhait que tous mes vœux soient exaucés ! »

Trop.


	40. Mené à la baguette par le bout du nez

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Baguette

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou Black, Kéza, Caprice K, Lady Arlequin, Anon Yme, Bmw et DameLicorne pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mené à la baguette par le bout du nez**

Se pourrait-il que Théo ait... Non, il sait pertinemment qu'il lui est formellement interdit d'y toucher...

Par précaution toutefois, Earnest jette un œil dans le jardin.

Théo et le petit Malfoy ont délaissé les bonhommes de neige pour se lancer dans une bataille endiablée. Bien... Sans écharpe et sans bonnet. Soit... Ah, non, c'est le bonhomme de neige qui en a hérités. Bon... Sympathique le bonhomme d'ailleurs : le bonnet de Théo, des cailloux pour les yeux, une baguette pour le nez, l'écharpe de Draco, des branches pour les bras... Une baguette ? _Sa _baguette !

« THEODORE ! »


	41. Mieux vaut trop ou pas assez ?

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : détournement d'un proverbe bien connu

Défi : Pas assez

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou Black, Kéza, Caprice K, Lady Arlequin, Anon Yme, Bmw, DameLicorne et Yelenika pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mieux vaut trop ou pas assez ?**

La _via media_. C'est ce qu'il vise, toujours, dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Dans l'idéal. Parce que dans la pratique, songe-t-il avec amertume, il est souvent loin du compte.

Trop. Punir Théo pour avoir jouer avec sa baguette dans la neige.

Pas assez. Le laisser s'en servir pour décorer le sapin.

Trop. Acheter plus de jouets et de livres que ne peuvent en supporter les étagères.

Pas assez. Lui interdire de sortir s'amuser s'il ne les a pas tous bien rangés.

La _via media_ ? Une chimère. Trop ou pas assez, voilà la réalité ! Car hélas, nul n'est parfait.


	42. Cadeau emprisonné

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : comme « cadeau empoisonné » mais en différent

Défi : Cadenas

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, KiBss, Paprika star, Cixi, Basmoka, Mumtaz, Louwyn, Sati-san, Littlebeattle, Lupiot, Shanessia, Matoche, Snapou Black, Kéza, Caprice K, Lady Arlequin, Anon Yme, Bmw, DameLicorne et Yelenika pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cadeau emprisonné**

Heureusement que ce n'est pas tous les jours Noël...

Car Earnest a longuement retourné le manoir sens dessus-dessous, sans succès.

« Toi aussi papa tu cherches où sont cachés les cadeaux ? »

Pardon ?

« Oui, Clover dit que le Père Noël il existe pas, que c'est les parents qui achètent les cadeaux. Moi je crois que c'est pas vrai. Mais je cherche quand même ! »

Earnest, lui, cherche où diable il a égaré la clef du cadenas du placard où sont effectivement rangés les paquets...

Et pour le coup, impossible de compter sur le Père Noël !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux autres la semaine prochaine !


	43. Heureux pour toujours

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Patronus

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Heureux pour toujours**

Leur premier Noël sans Clarissa.

Earnest en avait la gorge nouée.

Pour combler ce vide incommensurable, il a couvert Théo de cadeaux. Pas dupe pour un sou, son fils a passé la journée littéralement accroché à lui. Et vice-versa.

Emmitouflés tous deux dans le plaid de Clarissa, ils ont feuilleté l'Encyclopédie Magique Universelle qu'Earnest s'est offert en grignotant les Chocogrenouilles reçues par Théo.

« Papa, un patronus ça sert à nous protéger ?

- Oui Théo.

- Contre tout ?

- Presque... »

L'enfant réfléchit puis énonce doctement.

« Moi j'aurai un double patronus alors : maman et toi. »


	44. A l'imprévu nul n'est tenu

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : détournement de l'expression 'A l'impossible nul n'est tenu'

Défi : Imprévu

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A l'imprévu nul n'est tenu**

De l'avis de tous, en particulier du sien, Earnest Nott est un homme posé, réfléchi, organisé, qui tient le bruit, la fureur et le désordre en horreur.

Aussi, jamais ô grand jamais n'aurait-il imaginé un instant s'éprendre de Clarissa, l'épouser, fonder une famille...

Si la naissance de Théodore a été l'étincelle qui a fait frémir sa vie désespérément grisâtre, la mort de Clarissa l'a laissé seul et dépourvu face à un formidable incendie.

Tragique imprévu !

Earnest en tremble encore... Pourtant, il adore.

Tout est nouveau, incertain, imprévisible. Vivant. Terrifiant. Revigorant.

Rien que lui et Théodore.

Alors, malgré tout, il adore.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux autres la semaine prochaine normalement. ^^

Bon weekend à tous !


	45. Petit Dragon Vert aime son prénom

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : le retour de Petit Dragon Vert ! ^^ (lointain parent de Petit Ours Brun – eh oui !)

Défi : Dragon

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et notamment à N qui a laissé des reviews anonymes pour le moins dithyrambiques. Merci. ^_^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Petit Dragon Vert aime son prénom**

« Papa, regarde ! _Petit Dragon Vert joue au quidditch._

- Enfin Théo, tu l'as déjà celui-là !

- Moi oui, mais Draco non.

- Tu es sûr ? Bon, d'accord. Allez, prends-en un pour toi aussi...

Le bambin sourit, choisit un autre album puis reprend.

- Papa... Tu crois que les parents de Draco ils l'ont appelé comme ça exprès ?

- Sûrement, oui. Les parents choisissent toujours le prénom de leur enfant avec beaucoup de soin.

- Alors maman et toi vous avez choisi Théodore rien que pour moi ? »

Earnest opine doucement.

Théodore. _Don de Dieu._


	46. Amor amor

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : aucune inspiration... En désespoir de cause, parfum de Cacharel.

Défi : Amortentia

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et notamment à N qui a laissé des reviews anonymes pour le moins dithyrambiques. Merci. ^_^

C'est toujours un vrai bonheur de savoir que je suis lue et appréciée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Amor amor**

Théo revient tout content, serrant contre son cœur ce qui semble être le plus précieux des trésors.

Earnest, ravi qu'il se soit diverti avec des enfants de son âge, l'écoute avec amusement.

- C'est Daphné qui me l'a donné !

Eh bien, c'est Lord Greengrass qui va être content...

- C'est un parfum qui sent bon pour tout le monde mais pas de la même façon.

Ça s'appelle un philtre d'amour mon petit Théo.

- Et tu sais ce que je sens moi ?

Au hasard, l'odeur fruitée d'une des petites filles modèles ?

- Le parfum de maman !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^


	47. Eyes Wide Open

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : équivalent anglais de l'expression 'les yeux grands ouverts'. Peut-être une référence à Kubrick aussi (Eyes Wide Shut).

Défi : Lunettes

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eyes Wide Open**

Son fils le dévisage depuis si longtemps et avec une telle insistance qu'Earnest finit par retirer ses lunettes d'un geste lent, marquer la page de son livre et poser ses yeux de presbyte sur le petit visage grave.

« Oui Théo ?

- Tu as besoin de tes lunettes pour voir papa ?

- Oui.

- Sinon tu vois rien ?

- Si, mais pas très bien.

- Alors moi non plus tu me vois pas très bien...

- Tu es la seule chose que je vois très clairement Théo. Avec ou sans lunette. Et même dans le noir. »


	48. L'art de la guerre

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : traité de stratégie militaire attribué à Sun Tzu

Défi : Stratégie

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'art de la guerre**

Fracas, fureur, la guerre fait rage.

Théo scrute le champ de bataille d'un air concentré.

Forces et faiblesses, menaces et opportunités : son père lui a certes inculqué les bases, mais lui préfère jouer avec son cœur.

Et si tuer le roi lui répugne, jouer la reine – la plus puissante des pièces – l'enthousiasme toujours. Alors il lève discrètement les yeux vers le portrait de sa mère, qui lui souffle maints conseils dans le dos de son père.

Echec et mat !

Earnest sourit, ravi d'avoir été vaincu par son filou de fils, et son épouse complice. Victorieux tous les trois.


	49. Allée retour

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : jeu de mots vaseux sur 'aller-retour'

Défi : Allée des Embrumes

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Allée-retour**

Une glace chocolat-citrouille dans une main, l'autre dans celle de son père, Théo trottine gaiement vers Fleury & Bott.

En bas du Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Papa, pourquoi il ne faut pas aller là-bas ?

- Où ça Théo ?

- Allée des Embrouilles. »

Un fin sourire, puis avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Parce que c'est dangereux.

- Comment tu sais, tu y es déjà allé ?

- Hmmm. »

Et Théodore de supplier tout bas.

« Ça veut dire oui, hein ? Oh, papa, si c'est dangereux promets-moi que tu n'y retourneras pas ! »


	50. Beyond the Curtains

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : vague référence à 'Beyond the Veil', chapitre 35 du tome 5, 'Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix'

Défi : Rideaux

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Beyond the Curtains**

Il aurait certainement souri devant la mine sentencieuse de son petit garçon si ses mots n'avaient pas tristement fait écho à ceux de sa défunte épouse.

« Décidément, ces rideaux sont atroces ! »

De fait, les tentures du petit salon sont hideuses. Et Clarissa, qui a empli de gaieté et de soleil le domaine Nott tout entier, a disparu trop tôt pour remédier à cela.

« Maman avait bien raison. »

Earnest opine et croise le regard de Théodore : ils tombent tacitement d'accord pour convenir que les rideaux, aussi hideux soient-ils, resteront là. En clin d'œil à Clarissa.


	51. Le monstre aux yeux verts

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : synonyme de jalousie ^^

Défi : Jalousie

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le monstre aux yeux verts**

Parfois Théo ne comprend pas tout de ce que les adultes racontent. Ce monstre aux yeux verts, où est-il ? Il a bien vérifié sous son lit et dans le placard, plusieurs fois même : rien. Aucun monstre. Ouf ! Juste une chaussette dépareillée, quelques moutons de poussière et une Chocogrenouille fondue.

Alors il retourne sereinement jouer avec les autres enfants. Daphné est là, jolie comme un cœur avec un ruban bleu dans ses cheveux dorés. Théo aime bien Daphné. Mais il n'aime pas que Draco aussi aime bien Daphné. Alors il vérifie : non, Draco a les yeux gris...


	52. Protego ergo sum

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : détournement de 'cogito ergo sum'.

Défi : Protego

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Protego ergo sum**

Impuissant à sauver Clarissa, Earnest fera l'impossible pour protéger Théodore.

Rien ni personne ne lui enlèvera son fils.

Il se battra si nécessaire.

Il s'est déjà battu...

Puis il se souvient que la guerre est finie, que le Lord a disparu assez tôt pour que Théo n'ait jamais à en souffrir... Il se surprend à rêver d'un monde meilleur pour son enfant.

Ses propres erreurs, Earnest les payera seul. Et de reconstruire ce qu'il a parfois détruit de ses mains - son nom, sa réputation, sa place dans la société.

Pour le protéger lui, Théodore, leur enfant à tous deux.


	53. Trouble with Love

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : chanson de Kelly Clarkson (The Trouble with Love is), utilisée dans le film 'Love Actually'. En prime, jeu sur le sens de 'trouble' en français et en anglais.

Défi : Trouble

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Trouble with Love**

_Clarissa..._

Dans la lumière douce et tiède de ce bel après-midi, ses cheveux capturent magnifiquement le soleil printanier, et les plis de sa robe embrassent tendrement sa fine silhouette contre le bleu du ciel. Elle a un geste de la main pour arranger une mèche de cheveux - ce même geste si délicat, ce même geste plein de grâce...

L'émotion noue la gorge d'Earnest. Le passé se mêle au présent, les souvenirs s'emmêlent à présent, et sa raison s'égare rêveusement.

_Claris-_

« Tante Lizzie ! »

Et Théo de courir joyeusement embrasser sa tante.

Et Earnest de se troubler définitivement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Merci de na pas hurler ! ^^' Earnest observe sa belle-sœur _uniquement_ parce qu'elle ressemble à sa défunte épouse. C'est tout.

Un autre tout de suite !


	54. A fleur de peau

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Genre : portrait d'une famille décomposée (ou « L'éducation d'un petit garçon pour les nuls, vieux, veufs et Mangemorts »)

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

A propos du titre : expression toute faite

Défi : Cicatrice

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A fleur de peau**

Aucune cicatrice. Les médicomages l'ont assuré : dans quelques jours il n'y paraitra plus. En attendant Théo se sent l'âme d'un aventurier avec son genou amoché.

Lui en a une sur le bras. Une au cœur aussi. Et une nouvelle chaque fois que son petit garçon est blessé.

La Marque qui s'estompe, il y voit une seconde chance. Celle d'être un homme et un père.

L'absence de Clarissa, il peut vivre malgré cela. Leur enfant adoré est à ses côtés.

Mais lorsque Théo a mal... Une balafre saigne à vif son cœur de père – invisible certes, mais infiniment insupportable.


	55. Un monde parfait

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Univers Alternatif

A propos du titre : il y a bien le film éponyme de Clint Eastwood, mais je ne crois pas que ça est beaucoup joué

Note de l'auteur : je ne vois pas d'autre réponse à ce défi qu'un univers où Clarissa est encore vivante.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un monde parfait**

Les rayons dorés du soleil réchauffent doucement le grand parc verdoyant, calme et tranquille sous l'azur du ciel.

Clarissa presse amoureusement le bras de son mari. Earnest n'est pas très loquace mais elle lit très clairement dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il leur porte, à elle et à leur enfant – leur petit Théo qui court gaiement après les papillons.

Earnest qui, malgré son embarras, s'enhardit jusqu'à poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa ravissante épouse, avant d'avouer tout bas :

« Lady Nott, je vous aime. »

Et Clarissa de lui répondre d'un sourire éclatant.

L'après-midi s'annonce radieux.


	56. Les mots pour le dire

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Excuse

A propos du titre : inspiré par Nicolas Boileau, et son fameux : _'Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, et les mots pour le dire arrivent aisément'._

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Les mots pour le dire**

« Théo, excuse-toi.

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! » pleurniche l'enfant, qui obtempère finalement sous le sévère regard paternel, avant de s'en aller bouder dans sa chambre dans un claquement de porte rageur.

Earnest lève ses yeux cernés vers le portrait clairement attristé de Clarissa. Il déteste punir Théo, et il lui semble que son épouse ne peut que pleurer avec lui. Il approche son visage contre le tableau, tout contre, tout doucement. Sous sa peau les reliefs infimes des couches de peinture et le grain de la toile.

Sa voix se fait murmure.

« Clarissa... Pardonne-moi. »


	57. La mélodie du bonheur

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Note

A propos du titre : film musical américain ('The Sound of Music') de Robert Wise sorti en 1965, avec Julie Andrews.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (j'ai des RAR en retard – un problème avec les alertes – je m'en excuse et tâche d'y répondre au plus vite)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La mélodie du bonheur**

Là. Un dernier effort et Théo pose le dictionnaire sur le tabouret du piano. Il est trop petit sinon, et les touches trop hautes.

Un jour il sera grand comme son papa. Et il le rendra fier en devenant 'Lord Nott' à son tour.

Pour l'instant il y a les notes de musique. Qui lui rappellent sa maman, et aussi à quel point elle lui manque.

Dans quelques années, à Poudlard, viendront les notes des professeurs. A son papa il donne déjà vingt sur vingt.

La. Un sourire de ses parents et une mélodie toute simple nait sous ses doigts.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rien à faire, malgré plusieurs relectures/réécritures, je trouve ce texte bancal. Trop de thèmes abordés sans aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée je pense.

Bref, un autre de suite. ^^


	58. Rien que la vérité

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Veritaserum

A propos du titre : RAS

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rien que la vérité**

- J'aime pas les cornichons, et Draco en est un !

Voilà tout de go ce qu'a rétorqué Théo à Narcissa après une dispute entre les deux garnements en culottes courtes. Narcissa qui lui a confié que Théo s'était finalement excusé (ah, son éducation porte ses fruits !).

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, même sans Veritaserum. Comment Earnest pourrait-il trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire ?

- Théo, tu sais, parfois toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire... N'empêche, il est bien comme son père le petit Malfoy : crétin et orgueilleux.

_Oups_.


	59. Abus de grands pouvoirs

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Potions de grands pouvoirs

A propos du titre : petit jeu de mots entre 'abus de pouvoir' et 'grands pouvoirs'

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (j'ai toujours un problème avec les liens – suis-je la seule ? - et tâcherai donc d'y répondre au plus vite par MP)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Abus de grands pouvoirs**

Jouer à loup-garou-y-es-tu dans la grande bibliothèque : des montagnes d'épais grimoires derrière lesquelles se faire tout petit ! Des grimoires qui s'agitent, bruissent et font craquer leurs pages jaunies.

- Regarde Théo, celui-ci ne s'ouvre pas...

- Hmm... '_Potions de grands pouvoirs'_.

- Normal : les adultes ne veulent pas que les enfants sachent !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ces grands pouvoirs là, eh bien ils changent les épinards en mousse au chocolat !

- Waaaaaah...

Une voix les interrompt soudain.

- Les enfants, allez jouer dehors !

- Tu vois, ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache...


	60. La fièvre du samedi soir

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Fièvre

A propos du titre : film éponyme (Saturday Night Fever en VO) de John Badham, avec John Travolta et une bande originale composée par les Bee Gees.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La fièvre du samedi soir**

Avec le retour des beaux jours, les soirées s'allongent et avec elles les interminables après-midi de jeu. Qui parfois se prolongent tard le samedi soir : Tante Lizzy et Oncle Will ne travaillent pas le lendemain, alors Théo peut bien rester dormir.

Dormir ? En théorie !

Car les polochons fusent, les sommiers grincent, et les gloussements, glapissements et autres hurlements de joie résonnent entre les murs de la chambre transformée pour un soir en dortoir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur les quatre cousins en nage, les yeux brillants et les joues écarlates.

« Mais mamaaaan, laisse-nous dormir ! »


	61. Désordre du jour

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Ecole buissonnière

A propos du titre : très mauvais... J'ai honte (et pourtant j'aurai pris le temps de chercher ! Mais non, pour une fois rien ne venait).

2012, nouvelle année, bonnes résolutions, etc... Encore une fois je reprends donc cette série longuement (et injustement) délaissée. Merci de continuer à me lire et à reviewer malgré tout ! ^_^

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(Dés)ordre du jour**

Destitué du Magenmagot pour dix ans à cause de ses activités de Mangemort : du temps libre à foison ! Du temps pour Théodore.

Las, Earnest est toujours un membre influent du Conseil d'Administration de Saint Mangouste, et pas uniquement parce que ses rhumatismes en font un patient régulier - la fragilité de Clarissa l'aura au moins sensibilisé à cela.

D'un côté Saint Mangouste donc. De l'autre le match des Tornades de Tutshill.

Un profond soupir comme Earnest regarde longuement les deux billets... Qu'il glisse dans sa poche avec un large sourire.

A l'ordre du jour : école buissonnière !


	62. Oreiller ou polochon

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Réconciliation

A propos du titre : encore pire que le précédent (y'a des fois comme ça).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oreiller ou polochon**

Théo boude parce qu'il s'est fait réprimander par Tante Lizzie. Une sombre histoire de bataille de polochons après le couvre-feu si Earnest a bien compris.

Bref, Théo boude. Et Earnest se souvient.

Oh, Clarissa et lui ne se disputaient que rarement – lui était trop vieux pour ces bêtises, elle trop jeune. Mais alors il attendait, piteux et désemparé, que l'orage passe pour finalement se réconcilier sur l'oreiller... Théo aurait pu avoir tant de frères et sœurs !

Il a trois cousines, et Earnest sait que, bataille de polochon, d'oreiller ou non, la réconciliation est pour bientôt... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	63. De l'autre côté du monde

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Moldu

A propos du titre : RAS

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De l'autre côté du monde**

- Ce n'est pas moldu, regarde : même pas besoin de baguette !

Et de rendre à son petit garçon la figurine du Chevalier Blanc tombée au fond de la fontaine du jardin. Son petit Théo qui le dévisage de ses grands yeux sagaces, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre comme par peur de se faire gourmander.

- Eh bien, pourquoi cet air sentencieux ?

Un long silence.

- Papa... C'est vrai que les Moldus ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Oh les pauvres ! C'est horrible... Comment est-ce qu'ils font alors pour vivre ?


	64. Jeu est un autre

Résumé : Un vieux veuf dans son manoir. Un petit garçon pour seul compagnon. Les Nott père et fils. Portrait tendre et amusé d'une famille décomposée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling

Défi : Polynectar

A propos du titre : jeu de mots - encore et toujours - sur le _'Je est un autre'_ d'Arthur Rimbaud.  
Nombreuses références à de précédents drabbles, notamment le 27 'Prophétie' et le 59 'Potion de grands pouvoirs'. C'est une seule et même histoire après tout. ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je(u) est un autre**

Une potion pour devenir un autre... ? Pourquoi faire ?

Théo a consciencieusement parcouru l'Encyclopédie de son papa, mais rien sur le pourquoi du comment. Et impossible hélas d'ouvrir le grimoire des '_Potions de grands pouvoirs_' – rapport aux épinards transformés en mousse au chocolat, tout ça.

En même temps, il a juste besoin de son imagination lui et alors le voilà tour à tour explorateur d'étoiles filantes, dresseur de dragons en peluche, agent secret en mission chez les elfes sylvains !

Franchement, les potions ça sert à rien, c'est des trucs de grands. Les jeux d'enfants sont bien plus amusants.


End file.
